Julesy Avery-Slytherin
Crown Prince Julesy Avery-Slytherin is Aurore Slytherin's son and the Crown Prince of the Dark Order. He is also the husband to Calista Slytherin, making him the male head of the Black family, as well as being married to Maddy Black. Upon his marriage to Calista, he was titled Champion of the Elements by Lady Magic, in recognition of his mastery of the different elements of magic. He is the strongest in water, air, and moon-based magic, but is skilled at all elements of magic. Background and family He has four past lives in the Harry Potter universe. His most recent life is as Porpentina Goldstein, although due to convoluted circumstances, he assumed the identity of Vinda Rosier and became Gellert Grindelwald's second-in-command. He also has past lives as Ron Weasley, as a non-canon daughter of James Potter named Adira, and as a non-canon daughter of Voldemort. He also has a past life from the visual novel ''The Elementalists, ''as a daughter of Theia (the facet of Magic most connected with sun magic) named Atlas who was skilled with moon magic. In this past life, he was triplets with Phoenix Avery and Aurore Slytherin. In this life, he is the son of Aurore Slytherin and their Dark Lady, Morgana Slytherin. He was also briefly the adoptive child of Marvolo Gaunt, making Vivian Avery his step-mother. History within the Dark Order Julesy was the host of his system from 2003 to approximately 2011, and during this time period, was mostly unaware of his past lives, as well as identifying as female. It was only in late 2016 that he became aware of his connection to the Harry Potter universe, kick-started by Aurore Slytherin's discovery that he was an Obscurial and Vivian's unexpected connection to him. Shortly after this discovery and the beginning of his existence as a properly Presented child of Magic, he met and then entered a close relationship with Calista Slytherin. During their relationship, Marvolo Gaunt arrived in his system, to the joy of Vivian and Calista, and became a domineering presence in the system. He became a mentor and father figure to both Julesy and Calista and appointed Julesy as a duchess within the Dark Order. He also married Vivian, making her Julesy's step-mother. Due to convoluted circumstances, he eventually became possessive of Julesy and did not wish for him to be in a relationship with Calista. In order to try to destroy this relationship, he cut off his magical connection with Calista, leaving her unsure as to whether she would be able to support the strengthening bond with Julesy. His then-advisor, Aurore, strongly disapproved of this action, and challenged him for the Championship, which was a success, and stripped Marvolo of most of his magic. That month, he and Calista underwent a magical marriage in the gardens of Washington D.C., witnessed by their respective system members and a then-member of the Dark Order. The new Dark Lord had decided to keep Calista as a princess, so the marriage made Julesy a prince. Soon after their marriage, a new individual entered the picture - a fellow member of Julesy's system, Maddy Black. Maddy, Calista, and Julesy quickly discovered feelings for each other, and approximately a year after his marriage to Calista, Julesy magically married Maddy, as did Calista. That same season, his system moved in with Morgana Slytherin's system, and the two systems became legally married. Upon Calista's discovery that the bond between her and the Dark Dragon was more of a marriage bond than a family bond, she and the Dark Dragon also married, and Julesy, as the Dark Dragon's eldest child, was crowned the Crown Prince of the Dark Order. Category:Royalty Category:People Category:Priesten Category:High Priesten